fanon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Techniques' List - Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite)
List of Techniques of Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite). Ninpō (Ninja Arts) - [Click Here] ☀ List of Ninpos and Magic # The Art of the Fire Wheels (Onibi No Jutsu; "Art of the Will-O-Wisp"), # Art of the Inferno (Kaen Ryu no Jutsu; "Art of Flame Dragon"), # Art of the Flame Phoenix (Houou Enbu No Jutsu; "Art of Phoenix Flame Dance"), # Art of the True Inferno (Shin．Kaen Ryu no Jutsu; "Art of True Flame Dragon") ★, # Art of the Inazuma (Hyakuraiduchi no Jutsu, "Art of One Hundred Thunder Hammers"), # Art of the Wind Blades (Hama Reppujinno Jutsu; "Art of Violent Wind Blade Exorcism"), # Art of the Ice Storm (Hyoujinsatsu no Jutsu; "Art of Killing Ice Blade"), # Art of Divine Life (Reimyou no Jutsu; "Art of Spirit Life"), # Art of the Piercing Void (Angyoku Juuhadan no Jutsu; "Art of Extremely-Heavy Dark Bullet Wave"), # Art of the Crimson Lotus (Gurenfu no Jutsu; "Art of Crimson Maple"; used by Momiji), # Art of the Raging Mountain God (Ninpo: Hajin Shinzan; "Ninja Art: Supreme Deity Quaking Mountain"; used by Ayane), # Rending Wind (Rekkū Jinpū Satsu, Lethal Gale Air Fissure or Ougi: Rekkū Jinpū Satsu; Secret Technique: Lethal Wind Quick Air Slash, literally translated as Air Fissure Killing Wind), # Blades of the Ouroboros (Madou: Uroborosu no Yaiba; "Sorcery: Blade of Uroboros") # The Magic of Raging Aphrodite (Mahou Afurodaite no Ikari, "Witchcraft: Aphrodite's Rage") List of Characters' Technique List Naruto U. Namikaze * Elements: Wind (Affinity), Fire, Water, Lightning, Earth, * Jutsu: Henge, Kawarimi, Kage Bunshin, # Shuriken Kage bunshin # Rasengan ★ # Izuna Drop ★ * Fūton: # Kaze no Yaiba # Futon: Kazeryūdan (Wind Release: Wind Dragon Bullet), * Katon: # Karyū Endan (Frre Dragon Flame Bullet) # Endan (Flame Bullet), * Suiton: # Suiryūdan (Water Dragon) # Suijinheki (Water Wall) # Mizurappa (Wild Water Wave) # Teppōdama (Gunshot) * Raiton: # Rairyūdan (Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Bullet), * Doton: # Doryuuheki (Earth Wall) - Dragon design decoration Kenjutsu: Cicada Drop, Flying Swallow, Ninpō: # Art of the Inferno (Kaen Ryu no Jutsu; "Art of Flame Dragon") # Art of the Inazuma (Hyakuraiduchi no Jutsu; "Art of One Hundred Thunder Hammers") # Art of the Wind Blades (Hama Reppujin no Jutsu; "Art of Violent Wind Blade Exorcism") # Art of the True Inferno (Shin．Kaen Ryu no Jutsu; "Art of True Flame Dragon") ★ - Golden Yellow Ayane Tenshin * Elements: Earth (Affinity), Fire, Wind, Lightning, * Jutsu: Henge, Kawarimi * Lightning Izuna ★ * Katon: # Karyū Endan, , * Kenjutsu: Ninpō: # Hijutsu: Rekkū Jinpū Satsu (Hidden Technique: Torn Sky Blast), # Art of the Raging Mountain God (Ninpo: Hajin Shinzan; "Ninja Art: Supreme Deity Quaking Mountain") # Art of the Wind Blades (Hama Reppujin no Jutsu; "Art of Violent Wind Blade Exorcism"), Sakura Haruno * Elements: Water (Affinity), Earth, Wind, * Jutsu: Henge, Kawarimi, Bunshin # Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) # Mystical Palm (+) # Chakra scalpel # Chakra Enhanced Strength ★ * Suiton # Mizurappa (Water Release: Water Trumpet), # Teppōdama (Gunshot) * Futon: # Kaze no Yaiba - used of Tonfa-blade * Doton: # Doryuuheki (Earth Wall) # Doryūdan (Earth Dragon Bullet) # Dosekiryū (Earth and Stone Dragon) * Kenjutsu: # Shippūga (Hurricane Fang), * Ninpō: #Art of the Wind Blades (Hama Reppujin no Jutsu; "Art of Violent Wind Blade Exorcism") #Art of Divine Life (Reimyou no Jutsu; "Art of Spirit Life") - is able to convert his ki energy into spiritual life energy and fully heal himself Ryū Hayabusa #Elements: Fire (Affinity), Water, Earth, #Jutsu: Cicada Drop, Flying Swallow, Izuna Drop, *Ninpō: #Art of the Inferno (Kaen Ryu no Jutsu; "Art of Flame Dragon"), #Art of the Inazuma (Hyakuraiduchi no Jutsu; "Art of One Hundred Thunder Hammers"), #Art of the Wind Blades (Hama Reppujin no Jutsu; "Art of Violent Wind Blade Exorcism") #Art of the True Inferno (Shin．Kaen Ryu no Jutsu; "Art of True Flame Dragon") ★ - Red Tsuki U. Namikaze #Elements: Wind (Affinity), Fire, Earth, Water, Lightning, #Jutsu: Katon: Karyū Endan, Kaze no Yaiba, #Kenjutsu: *Ninpō: #Art of the Inferno (Kaen Ryu no Jutsu; "Art of Flame Dragon"), #Art of the Wind Blades (Hama Reppujin no Jutsu; "Art of Violent Wind Blade Exorcism"), Kasumi Tenshin #Elements: Wind, Water, Lightning, #Ninjutsu: #Kenjutsu: *Ninpō: #Hijutsu: Rekkū Jinpū Satsu (Hidden Technique: Torn Sky Blast), Momiji Higurashi #Elements: Fire, Wind, Water, #Jutsu: #Naginatajutsu: *Ninpō: #Art of the Crimson Lotus (Gurenfu no Jutsu; "Art of Crimson Maple"), #Art of Divine Life (Reimyou no Jutsu; "Art of Spirit Life"), Hayate Tenshin #Elements: Lightning #Jutsu: *Ninpo: #Hijutsu: Rekkū Jinpū Satsu (Hidden Technique: Torn Sky Blast), Black Spider Ninjas' Technique Genshin #Element: Dark #Jutsu *Ninpo # Art of the Piercing Void (Angyoku Juuhadan no Jutsu; "Art of Extremely-Heavy Dark Bullet Wave"), Menma #Element: Dark #Jutsu *Ninpo Uragi #Element: Dark #Jutsu *Ninpo See Also * Fan-based Ninjutsu Travia * Reference